Memories
by Dumblepops
Summary: Ted is moving to Chicago in just 2 days, over the 2 days he thinks about all the decisions he's made and all the memories he'll be leaving.
1. Never Forget

AN: I have no idea where this story is going, I'm questioning why I even decided to write this, this is just a small idea I had and I plan to have a few chapters, there will probably be different POVs throughout the story, please review, good or bad!

* * *

Ted's POV

Just two days. Two days until my best friend marries the girl I've been chasing for 8 years. Just two days until I move to Chicago. Two days till I can leave behind all these messes and mistakes I've made here in NY and make better memories in Chicago, hopefully. Two days until I leave the greatest friends in the world. Two days until I leave my second family. Two days from now will be one of the most important days of my life.

I know I have to tell Barney, Robin, and Marshall about my big move. If I tell them on the wedding day it'd just be selfish. Especially for Barney and Robin, they shouldn't have to be upset on their wedding day, it should be one of the best days of their lives. I can't believe I'm going through with this move, but I have to. It's for Barney and Robin, I can't ruin what they have, the only way I can stop myself is distancing myself from them. Now it's really been sinking in. Oh crap here come the emotions.

I'm leaving Marshall, the best buddy in the world. I can't believe it's been 17 years now that I've known him for. 17 years? Damn, that's half of my whole life. I'll never forget those times in college; our road trips, going to all those paloozas, and sometimes just unwinding and eating a sandwich together. Marshall isn't like a buddy to me, he's a brother.

And Lily. Again someone I've known for 17 years, she's been around me for most of my lifetime. Lily has taught me so much. Whether it's here kindness and sweetness, her once again reading your mind, knowing what's wrong, knowing how to fix something, and best of all her life lectures. Lily's life lectures have helped me a lot. From the moment Lily and Marshall announced they were pregnant I knew she would be a great mom. She already had all those great skills beforehand. She's just a great listener, and great talker, and she always knows what to say. Crap, now who am I going to find to help resolve all my problems? Damn, am I going to miss Lily.

No matter what I'll never forget Robin. It's been 8 years since we met. I'll never forget that time I made it rain for her, that time I stole the blue french horn for her, and even just breaking up with her. The memories that followed our breakup still continued to be important. I'll also miss our friendship, even the times we weren't together. She's fiercely independent, and a total badass. That totally doesn't fit me at all. But in ways, despite our differences, I've seen how strong she is and learned from her. Whenever I'm going through a hard time I always think, 'Robin's went through way harder shit, I can get through this'.

And of course Barney, the greatest friendship I started at a urinal. Well the only friendship I've started at a urinal. I'm pretty sure we hold the Guiness World Record for greatest friendship ever started at a urinal. With Barney, it's been 12 years, damn, 12 years? So our friendship is like a 8th grader? Sometimes all these years go by so fast with all the fun you've been having you just lose track of how long that fun has lasted. Never have I ever seen a man change so much. Sure he's still somewhat of a jackass, but now that jackass has a heart instead of some black sludge pumping through his veins, or whatever it was that Lily called it. Out of everyone in the gang, I'm pretty sure my craziest memories transpire from Barney. When we adopted a baby together, working as bartenders at McLarens, going to the airport to pick up women, and going to the club where barney grinded with his cousin. Ha, I still think of that. Of course I have way more memories of Barney, those are just the crazy ones. Even just those touching moments stay in my head like the time he got ran over a bus for me and we made up, and when he said it'd be okay if I got back together with Robin. Though Marshall's my best friend and my brother, Barney's also been a great brother to me. I'll miss Swarley.

Just thinking about one friend makes me want to choke up, but to think of leaving all four of them in unbearable. I remind myself me leaving is for the best. It's going to a heartfelt, teary, and emotional goodbye. What I've also noticed is that the past years I've known these amazing individuals have been the best years of my life. It sucks so much to known that in just two days it'll all be gone.

* * *

More? I plan to get to the wedding, Ted telling them and maybe the locket? If you enjoyed please review/favorite/follow. If you have anything constructive for me, go right ahead, I'd love to hear it!


	2. Encounters

AN: So I decided most of this story would be Ted POV, I really hope that isn't much of a surprise to anyone, but I WILL add the very necessary POVs for other characters, it's just that it'd really be hard to capture a character's emotions in a moment that isn't really momentous for them, since most of these moments are just momentous for Ted.

* * *

Ted's POV

I stretch my arms out and let out a big yawn. I didn't get any sleep last night, I was to caught up in thinking about everything I'd miss most. I get out of bed, change my clothes, and make my way down to the lobby.

"Morning, Ted!" I hear Curtis say very enthusiastically.

"Hi, Curtis" I say

"So... um how have you been holding up buddy?" he says sympathetically as he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Same as usual, Curtis" I hear my tone rising a little.

"Oh... oh... I'm so sorry..."

"Curtis, do you think my life sucks THAT bad?"

"She's out there..." he says completely ignoring my last statement.

"Well Curtis... It's been 35 years, and she hasn't showed up yet" I say annoyed. Curtis slowly pushes a boxes of tissues towards me, I harshly shove them back.

"Ted, all I can do is offer you a free breakfast today, you know to help you out?"

"How is a free breakfast going to help me find the girl of my dreams?"

"Hey, you never know, she could be right down there" he says pointing at a dining hall to our right. I scoff.

"Yeah, Curtis, like the girl of my dreams in going to be down there waiting for me at some dining hall at a hotel"

I make my way towards the dining hall, as I walk in I guess you could say Curtis was right. Well partially right. In front of my eyes, I'm surprised to see Stella.

* * *

I know it was really short, but I promise I'll TRY to make them longer soon, I also posted 2 chapters in such a short period of time since I probably wont update for at least a week, I decided to get 2 chapters out of the way now, and later deal with longer chapters.


	3. Not Your Business

AN: I lied! One more chapter

I stare at her in disbelief. What could STELLA be doing in Farhampton?

"Ted?" she says puzzled

"Yeah, hi." I say raising my hand up as I awkwardly wave at her.

"So what brings you here?" I ask.

"Well, Lucy's on spring break, and Tony and I both have vacations so we decided to drive up to the Hamptons and spend some time at this hotel."

"Glad to see you leaving me at the alter wasn't a complete waste. I'm happy for you Stella."

"Thanks, Ted. So what brings you to Farhampton?"

"Wedding."

"Congratulations! I'm so happy to hear you found somebody! Who is she?"

"No, not MY wedding. I'm a guest to another wedding."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"No it's fine!" I say reassuringly. "Anyways, it's not like I'm completely single, I found a girl, Cassie."

"Oh that's great! How long has that been going on?"

"Umm... 1 day." I say sheepishly

"Oh..." she says a bit lost in words, she quickly changes the subject and asks "Anyways, who's wedding is it?"

"Ah yes. This might surprise you a little, Barney and Robin."

Stella snorted. "Haha very funny, Ted." she says laughing.

"No, I'm serious! I know it's hard to believe, but it's true! Sometimes I find it hard to believe, they are probably the most anti-marriage people I've ever met, but in a way it works for them, and they're a really great couple" I say honestly.

"Well good for them! I mean I guess it does prove, no matter who you are, not matter how anti-marriage you are, no matter how much you love being single, it kind of proves there's always somebody out there who will make you change, and sometimes it's right in front of you, you just don't see it yet."

"Damn, I hope that happens to me in Chicago, I was always waiting for that to happen here, in NY, but it never did" I say shrugging.

"I'm sorry, but did you say Chicago?"

"Oh yeah. I probably should have mentioned that to you. I'm moving to Chicago."

She gasps. "So what is it a job offer or what?"

"No, I just... I've got so sick and tired of looking for 'the one', and not finding her here. Maybe she's in Chicago.

"Well maybe in the days you have left, you'll meet her! Come on don't give up so easily!"

"Stella, I doubt I'm going to find her in less than two days, that's the only way I wouldn't move"

"Two days? So what? Mosby, you've always been about destiny, two days in your book is like forever. You're always believing! What happened to that?'

"Maybe... I've just given up on believing."

"Ted, this is going to sound REALLY stupid, but maybe she's just... hiding?"

"What do you mean hiding?"

"Maybe that bitch is plying a games with you. Maybe she's looking for you! She's out there! She's in New York! Maybe hiding in some mask, or under some umbrella or something! She's just not showing herself! Ted, one of these days, if you move to Chicago, and not find her again, you'll think to yourself, 'what if she was in NY? What if I had just stayed a little longer?"

"Stella, why do you care so much about this!" I hear my voice rising from a small whisper to somewhat of a loud yell.

"Ted, I know I have no business in knowing about this situation but-"

I cut off her words quickly responding with "That's the thing. You don't. I don't need you to make my life decisions. Moving to Chicago is more of a necessity to me then you might think, you have no reason to tell me what to do." I snapped at her.

And without one word, I quickly storm out of the room.


	4. Chap 4

AN: This is a late-ish not really update! I would like to thank special agent ali for your kind words! I've been a fan of your stories for a while and it's great to hear you like the story so far! Thank you! Also, keep your eyes out for a little Friends reference! It's hard to miss!

* * *

Barney POV

I wait for Robin to get ready. What's taking her so long? She better not be doing her makeup, everyone including herself knows she's beautiful without it. As I silently wait, a lot of thoughts start to pop in my head. I'm going to be married in less than two days. I never thought I'd be able to commit, but Robin made me want to. And I made her want to commit. I can't help but feel a little awesome knowing out of all the guys she's dated she chose me. I have bragging rights because I have the most awesome woman in the universe. I can't even imagine how our future will be.

Well I know that future won't involve any future children I may or may not have wanted to name Hurricane Stinson-Scherbatsky. I know I've never wanted kids, but I still always find myself wondering what'd it be like if we did. I mean, I just want to see how awesome the baby would be, it'd be pretty awesome. no, it'd be a legen- wait for it- baby. With a combo of me and Robin's awesomeness it'd probably be the coolest baby ever. I remember when Lily and Marshall held Marvin for the first time, it was magical. They just looked so happy, so in love, knowing they brought little Marvin into the world. It just sucks a little knowing I wont have that, but I honestly don't care, I'd always take Robin without babies over random skank with babies any day. I would never leave Robin just because she can't have kids, she's my lobster and I'm her lobster.

Now, I'm not only thinking about Robin, but Marshall and Lily. They'll be moving to Rome for a year. I know they'll be coming back but it just won't be the same with me, Robin, Ted, and hopefully his other half. I can't help but feel a little bad for Ted, he's gotten no where looking for 'the one', I still think his search for 'the one' is stupid, but every girl he's been with hasn't been the right one. And when he's so close to finding her, she bails on him. It's how it's always been for him. All I want for Ted is some weird and nerdy girl who loves kids and Star Wars. As long as she loves Star Wars, I approve of her.

Dammit, now I'm thinking about the vows... vows! I still don't know what to say. I know it'll be hard since Robin and I aren't like Marshall and Lily, being all nauseating with their Marshmallow and Lily pad and lovey-dovey crap. The only vow I can think of is to never become that, I'll vow to make sure we stay the anti- lovey dovey, high fiving, cigar smoking, and awesome couple we've always been. I can think of so many reasons I love her, but honestly if I put all of that in the vows the ceremony would be the length of a whole wedding.

And let's not forget our dead minister! I have my fingers crossed for James to get his dad, Sam, to marry us. Still waiting on that call. It'd be totally awesome if James' dad could help us out. Now, seriously, what's taking her so long? I impatiently knock on the bathroom door "Robin, come on we have to go down to have breakfast!"

"Okay! Just hold on!" she yells.

I impatiently wait. After a few moments I hear her let out a scream. I quickly open the door, not knowing the horrific scene I'm about to see. I walk in, but she appears totally fine.

"Robin! What the hell! I thought you got hurt or something! Why did you scream!" I yell angrily

In response she holds up a pregnancy test with a a plus on it.


End file.
